Obsession
by Storm Vanguard One
Summary: I'm in love with Ayane. Every inch of her. But most of all, I love it when she screams. (Self-pleasure, might trigger some)


Obsession. Chpt 1

[Excerpt, Diary of Suspect]

Ayane, I love you so much.

Ever since the day I first sighted you training in the forests behind the clan village, punching and kicking the wood with so much force it splintered and cracked under your strikes. Your sword a silvery blur as you sparred with your instructors.

Slight hops, fast jabs and punches before you melted into the shadows. I knew who you were in an instant. But I didn't feel any of the urge to curse and spit at you that most of the other villagers seemed to. Sure you had purple hair, and red eyes. But it didn't make any difference to me. Because I thought you were simply beautiful. You weren't something I wanted to push out onto the street to curse and rot. I wanted to own you, to make you mine. Every lock of that purple hair was to be mine. Every inch of creamy white skin, every ounce of those delicious breasts. That wide-eyed crimson glare would be mine and mine alone. No one else was to see you or have you or touch you.

For a time I despaired, because the question was how to make you mine. I was but a lowly soldier in the defense forces. There was no way I could catch your eye as you had caught mine. Day and night one question plagued my mind: How to capture Ayane?

Knock her out and tie her up? Hold her family hostage? Impersonate 'Master Ryu'? Become her commanding officer? There were just too many ways, none of which were plausible.

Until one day, a possible way presented itself.

Another peaceful, utterly boring day as usual in the Mugen Tenshin Village. I'm taking a walk in the forest again, admiring the trees and shrubs. For once, I'm not thinking of Ayane, because I'd seen her sister, Kasumi, just that afternoon. Taller, with longer hair, bigger eyes, similar breasts, status, and of course, the same deathly sexy fighting abilities. For once some doubt had appeared in my mind as to who was better. Ayane had continued getting more and more beautiful as she'd neared her twenties. But her sister, well into her prime, was indeed another thing altogether.

And of course I was trying to imagine Kasumi in motion when suddenly I heard something very strange.

'Ah... aah! Master... Ryu... mmmh... ah, aah, AAAH!'

I froze for a second and then crept forward quietly, careful not to snap any twigs. That voice, so sweet. There was no way...

And there you were. Ayane was seated on the stump of a tree, still half clad in that green 'infiltrator' suit that i knew she always had hidden, all fishnets and olive green fabric. Your belt lay beside you on the ground, the buckle broken in half as though it had been ripped off quickly. The zip on the front of her suit was gaping wide open, and immediately my breath caught as I was rewarded with a glimpse of your slim, shiny and utterly taut midriff, abdomen glimmering under the sunlight, glistening with sweat and not even in the least marred by grime.

Abruptly I decided to look up to explore Ayane's beauty in all her glory. My heart stopped for a second as I beheld her beautiful face, all sweat and tears as her mouth opened and closed while her eyes remained shut. It was revealed in its full glory as your purple hair was slicked back with sweat, sparkling even more than usual in the sun. Oh the cries that you emitted from your mouth even as your lips trembled and quivered, guttural groans and gasps leaving those rosy red lips. Unconsciously I began to slip my hand into my underclothes.

I continue looking. An eyeful of the two most gorgeous mounds ever to exist, round, smooth, and white, topped with rosy pink nipples not a little too big. The areolas were surprisingly light, not covering too much surface area. Abruptly a hand cut across this vision, and my arousal began growing even as your left hand grabbed and squeezed, rolling and teasing those nipples between your fingers. Your squeals were so adorable as those centres of pleasure were raked by your sharp fingernails. Now and then you gave your right breast similar attention, and your left hand dove back and forth between those two peaks. Sometimes you used the entire length of your forearm to stroke across your chest, and I was transfixed as your body seemed to shudder in time with your movements.

Of course, the real reward for my eyes lay down below, far below where the human eye normally looks. My member, now stiff in my right arm, now became impossibly bigger, as I, a virgin in body and mind, beheld the sight of your right hand rubbing back and forth across the delectable pink flower that was your vagina. Now and then your index finger lingered at the top of that flower, and you mewled in pleasure. Ayane the Hajin Mon specialist was really here, pleasuring herself right in front of me. I watched, mesmerized as you began to slip your index finger into yourself, mewling and squealing as you did so, then simply forcing it in with a grunt. I shuddered myself as your thighs seemed to clench inwards, wrapping around your arm, as you convulsed for a few moments. Another finger followed, and soon you were thrusting your hips straight onto your outstretched middle and index finger, your cherry continuing to receive stimuli from your palms. A string of drool fell from my opened mouth each time you withdrew your fingers, only to slam them back in with a satisfying squelch.

I watched this scene in front of me, the scene of you fucking yourself with your fingers with the vigor of a rabbit in heat, as your moans progressively got louder and louder. The squeals soon developed into screams, as your fingers again went to work on your nipples, now as hard as pebbles, standing proudly at attention. Your hips and right hand slammed into each other with satisfying squelches, and more than once I saw your thighs tighten and twitch involuntarily. As the pleasurable tingle in my member grew, I knew that as one, we were getting closer.

'OH MASTER RYU!' Ayane screamed as I watched. 'You feel so good inside me! Faster, faster... mmmh, AAH! Cum inside me, give Ayane your seed, now please, AAAAH!'

It was with horror and yet lust that I watched as you started fumbling with the sword attached at your left thigh, growling in frustration as it refused to come off. Your brow furrowed, and your right hand continued to thrust ever faster as you tried to sustain the high.

'MASTER RYU, please!'

Somehow the sword detached itself, but not entirely. With a slight ringing of metal, the sword detached itself, and you nearly dropped it, as the latest convulsion shook your body. 'Haaah, haah' you panted, as your juices continued to gather in a puddle around your legs, darkening your uniform with its stain.

'MASTER RYU, I'M CUMMING, I- AAAAAHHHH-!'

It was with a mixture of pain and pleasure that I heard Ayane unleash her greatest scream in front of me. Still thrusting with your right hand, your left hand expertly twirled the sword to be held by the blade, before with a lightning fast movement, its handle joined your right hand inside your vagina. Your great scream of pleasure cut off at its climax, turning into gasps of air as your eyes suddenly opened wide, revealing your beautiful red irises for all to see. Your mouth held in that beautiful 'O' as guttural grunts and gasps continued to escape, and your abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched, playing hell with your flailing legs.

The first rivulets of crimson blood began dripping off the sword's blade as my love, Ayane grabbed the blade ever tighter with both hands, pushing the handle in deeper and deeper. Miraculously your thighs remained unscathed as they convulsed, and I could see with my very own eyes your beautiful cherry out of its hood, your pussy lips grabbing the rough, textured handle with all their might. Another convulsion pushed the handle deeper into you, and a final great cry of pleasure was ripped from your throat, before a wave of arousal simply gushed out of your vagina, adding to the already huge flood of juices around your crotch.

Following this, your eyes simply rolled back in your head, and you collapsed, spent.

I continued my stroking for another few moments, making sure you were unconscious, before I approached you. I took my time to take in this scene, this purple haired beauty, before I allowed myself over the edge. Thick, creamy white semen spurted from the head of my cock, spraying first all over your face, before I moved slightly and covered also your chest, stomach, and sword in thick hot ropes of seed. The scene before me, Ayane the kunoichi in her battle suit, half naked, with her sword's handle sticking out of her pussy, the blade faintly coated with the faintest hint of blood from her fingers. Drenched in sweat and cum, both mine and hers, rich, hot dollops of sperm all over her face, staining her hair, coating her breasts, her stomach, and splashed on her precious sword. Slowly the cum flowed in streams to settle in the gap of her cleavage, and around her crotch. Passed out from the pure pleasure of fucking herself to an orgasm; needing it so much she would cut herself to ribbons for it. A kunoichi had fucked herself senseless right in front of me. This simply made me cum more and more, and in the end when I was finished she looked as though almost three men had cum all over her, drenching her in their love.

This was my first encounter with the raw sexuality of you, Ayane, my love, and I really hoped it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
